


good, hot, fresh, fly

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (Specifically Hentai Sorry Everyone), (very vague changki implied if you squint), Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Petplay, Porn Watching, Seriously There's Petplay In This!, Weird and Embarrassing but Wholesome Content?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Changkyun scrambles frantically to pause the playback on the studio computer, his face bright red, his hands clumsy, but the cartoon moans are still going and finally he manages to smack the spacebar and the video stops, and the abrupt silence is honestly almost worse.“...I can come back later,” Chanyeol says from the doorway, his face also a little red, and he’s smiling super awkwardly, pulling his too-long sleeve over his hand.“Uh,” Changkyun says, wanting to die. “No, it’s-- I’m literally so sorry? Oh my God.”“It’s okay,” Chanyeol says. They’re both looking anywhere but at each other, and Changkyun’s about to start braining himself to death on the soundboard, but then Chanyeol clears his throat, sniffs a little, and, super casual-like, asks, “Which one is that?”





	good, hot, fresh, fly

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea stuck in my head because i realized just how similar chanyeol and changkyun are, and then i wrote this because i have no self-respect. title from like a cat by aoa because, again, i have no self-respect.

Changkyun isn’t totally sure how they went from strangers to friends. Honestly, it had all started literally his very first day of college, when he’d gone to a music department info session and been told by about 5 people that “whoa, you’re exactly like Chanyeol, but _short_ ,” and from that point on, his lowkey mission had been to figure out who this Chanyeol dude was and either destroy him or befriend him. The more he heard about him, the more he was determined that it was going to be option 1, but then he met the guy and he’d actually been super nice _and_ complimented Changkyun’s One Piece backpack keychain, so option 2 it is. Now they regularly hang out a couple times a week in the production studios in the basement of the music building, where both of them rent small soundproof editing rooms for a few bucks a month. They either work on beats or watch anime -- usually watch anime -- and it’s pretty chill. Chanyeol is a lot like Changkyun, in a lot of ways; they have the same taste in shows and in music and in clothing, similar senses of humor, similar voices, similar vibes. Changkyun is just kinda glad that a senior wants to hang out with him, especially considering that he’d met said senior for the second time ever at a party where he’d been so smashed that he’d danced on a table for 10 minutes then started crying (not from how bad his own dancing was, from seeing a very beautiful potted plant), but thankfully left before he could embarrass himself any further in front of-- his friends. Chanyeol had been at that party, chatting in the kitchen with one of his other cool tall buddies, and when Changkyun had accused Chanyeol of intentionally perpetuating this rumor that Changkyun was his mini-me, Chanyeol had just grinned, poured him another drink, and elbowed his friend to make him shut up when said friend had snickered that Changkyun really was mini. So yeah, a cool guy. Cool dude. That’s how they went from strangers to friends, Changkyun supposes, how he went from calling Chanyeol “sunbae” to “hyung,” and it’s chill, it makes sense. Not that weird.

What _is_ weird, what _doesn’t_ make sense, what he’s not sure about at _all_ , is how the _fuck_ he forgot that Chanyeol was supposed to come hang today so they could keep working their way through Sailor Moon; now, instead of inviting him in and kicking the other chair out with his leg to let him sit, he’s scrambling frantically to pause the playback on the studio computer, his face bright red, his hands clumsy, but the cartoon moans are still going and finally he manages to smack the spacebar and the video stops, and the abrupt silence is honestly almost worse.

“...I can come back later,” Chanyeol says from the doorway, his face also a little red, and he’s smiling super awkwardly, pulling his too-long sleeve over his hand.

“Uh,” Changkyun says, wanting to die. “No, it’s-- I’m literally so sorry? Oh my God.”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol says. They’re both looking anywhere but at each other, and Changkyun’s about to start braining himself to death on the soundboard, but then Chanyeol clears his throat, sniffs a little, and, super casual-like, asks, “Which one is that?”

Changkyun’s ears are burning under his hoodie and he looks at the screen, which is currently paused on a very big hentai cock rammed into a very pink hentai pussy. “Um… It’s… ‘Spring Break With My Ex-Girlfriend’s Rich Roommates.’”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says. “I, uh… haven’t seen that one.”

“It’s pretty good,” Changkyun mumbles. This is easily the worst day of his life. So much for having a cool older friend to help him navigate the wack social structure of the music department. But he’s still talking, for some fucking reason. Call it nervous energy or just pure idiocy, but he’s _still_ not shutting up. “The plot twist at the end is that they’re all princesses, and then he becomes king, so...”

“Dope,” Chanyeol says. He tugs at one of his hoodie strings, twists it around his finger, and looks thoughtful. “You ever notice how sometimes, uh, hentai plots are just as complicated as quote-unquote real anime plots?”

“Totally,” Changkyun agrees, talking kinda on automaton, but, like-- wait, what, Chanyeol isn’t freaked out? He’s _familiar?_ He’s a _man of culture?_ Changkyun, a little emboldened, keeps agreeing. “Yeah, like, it’s as much an art form as anything else.”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, and then, _somehow_ , he ends up coming in, sitting in his usual chair, and Changkyun asks him yet again if he’s sure it’s okay before rewinding the video to the beginning and hitting play. They really are similar in an uncanny kind of way, their postures identical as they slouch in their oversized hoodies and sweatpants and drink their drinks -- Chanyeol had brought Arizona tea for himself and Monster for Changkyun. Changkyun’s preferred sitting position is with one leg pulled up onto the chair with him, and Chanyeol tends to just manspread out and slide down in his seat, but other than that, their hunched shoulders and over-long hoodie sleeves and messy hair that they both have to keep blinking or brushing out of their eyes make them look like either side of a funhouse mirror, to say nothing of their deep-ass voices when they talk. Chanyeol must be pretty popular, Changkyun figures, since girls and guys both like deep voices and big hands -- but unfortunately, Chanyeol’s got the market cornered, so Changkyun’s having a harder time meeting with success even though he has those exact same attributes. He’d resent him for it if he weren’t so cool and nice. His face isn’t that handsome, but, well, nobody’s perfect. Anyway, that’s not the point -- the point is, they’re both just sitting there watching hentai at 7 PM on a Thursday, and Changkyun still kinda wants to die but this isn’t that weird after all.

This show starts pretty fast and easy, much like Changkyun himself. There’s the breakup between the main dude, who is a hentai-typical brown-haired everyman protag, and his busty redhead vamp (not literally a vampire, although Changkyun has a few videos bookmarked along those lines), and then the start of the vacation. Beach volleyball played by the rich roommates in question, all popping out of their itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikinis, seductive sunscreen application, and finally the first sex scene, the one Changkyun had been watching when Chanyeol had walked in on him. Pretty basic stuff, the blonde cutie claiming to be a virgin -- Changkyun hides his self-conscious blush by noisily sipping his Monster -- but then bussing it open like a pro, and Changkyun is looking resolutely only at the screen, not at Chanyeol at all, not wanting to weird himself out by seeing his reactions. He knows some guys watch porn together, but watching hentai together? That’s a little niche. He doesn’t know what would be worse -- Chanyeol being into it, or Chanyeol not being into it. So he avoids it completely and just keeps watching as the guy pokes and prods and licks and sucks at the girl’s vulva, eliciting all kinds of squeaky baby noises from her.

Then they’re fucking properly, and Changkyun wrinkles his nose in mild distaste when there’s a requisite hentai x-ray shot of the inside of her uterus being filled with cum. Like, why is that necessary? There’s gotta be some kind of x-ray fetishism going on here, but _he_ doesn’t think there’s anything sexy about possibly getting radiation poisoning. He sips his Monster again. Is it hot in here, or is that just his imagination? Chanyeol is being super quiet -- normally they talk plenty when they’re watching something, either talking about what’s going on in the show or just about how classes are going or whatever -- but Changkyun’s not about to ask, so he minds his own business and slouches deeper in his chair.

The sex scene wraps up, and the guy and girl go back out to the living room, where the rest of the rich roommates are gathered. The girls start to catfight over who gets to shower with him, and Chanyeol huffs a very quiet laugh through his nose. Changkyun, wary, fight-or-flight response triggered, goes still, but Chanyeol doesn’t do anything else; Changkyun can see him setting his can of tea down on the desk through his peripheral vision. “It’s like,” Chanyeol starts, “is this _sexist,_ or is it satirical?”

“I definitely think it’s sexist,” Changkyun says seriously. “I mean, _look_ at them.”

They both look. All the girls are half-naked and one is in a literal maid outfit for no discernible reason. They’re all weakly slapping each other around and spontaneously bursting into tears over how badly they want to soap up this scrawny dude’s scrawny body, their tits bouncing dramatically when they talk. Lots of “uwaaaa~” action. Two of the girls get so caught up in their fight that they accidentally kiss, and then there’s shrieking and blushing and leg-crossing and hiding behind their hands. Yeah, no, it’s for sure sexist, but then it gets back to the plot; they have to solve a mystery, but also help the guy get over his heartbreak, since he got dumped so recently.

“What happened to the shower subplot?” Changkyun risks asking, and Chanyeol laughs again, and just like that, it’s not weird at all anymore, just two bros chilling and watching some light-hearted cartoony fun.

But then the next scene starts getting a little sexy. Changkyun has seen this show before, he knows what happens, but that doesn’t make it any less effective, unfortunately. The guy and one of the girls, this one with cute peach-colored hair, have to stake out one of the villains, and in the process of hiding out in a supply closet, things go kinda haywire. First they’re just pressed up close together and she’s whimpering already, and then he’s looking down her shirt, and _then_ he’s noticing that she’s got a hand between her legs to stave off her arousal, and he pushes her thighs apart to see that she’s soaked through her leggings, just from feeling his bulge against her lower back and being so close to him. Changkyun squirms slightly where he sits as the girl’s shirt gets torn off, her huge tits bursting free, but it’s cool, he’s got things under control, he’s _not_ gonna get hard. Then the guy puts his fingers inside her just to see what’ll happen and she makes all these noises, cute helpless mewls and begging, and Changkyun gets hard. Fuck. As all hentai girls are, this one is super cock-hungry, so they’re fucking for real in another thirty seconds, never mind that they’re meant to be hiding. She’s bouncing on his huge dick, babbling about how thick it is in her tight little hole, how she’s acting so lewd, she’s normally not like this at all, but she needs it _so_ bad she feels like she’s going crazy, and she starts to keen desperately when he licks hungrily at her achingly erect nipples.

Uh, so, this is bad. Changkyun squirms again, and hopefully his hoodie and sweatpants combined are baggy enough that Chanyeol won’t notice any kind of below-the-belt situation, but it’s starting to get a little physically uncomfortable. This part of the episode is kind of problematic, because it turns out her sex drive was being heightened by a mind-control device implanted by _her_ secret lesbian ex-lover who was trying to take over the throne, but it’s just-- Changkyun can’t help it, it’s so hot, the way she’s still shaking and desperate even after the guy has cum inside her. She rolls over onto her front, pushes her hips up, and begs him to lick her pussy until she feels so good again, and Changkyun drops a super-casual hand into his lap and swallows an unsteady breath at the barest hint of pressure. Casual. Subtle. No worries.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol says, so much for subtlety. Changkyun, panicked, glances over to him, and sees that Chanyeol is hunched around himself a little more than he usually is, looking at Changkyun askance from under his wavy bangs. “Just… go for it, man, it’s fine.”

Changkyun exhales a quick, stressed breath. “Um, are you sure?”

“Come on, we can be real, it’s not like we’re watching this for the artistic merit,” Chanyeol points out. He sounds a little tense. “Like, the animation is _terrible.”_

“T-terrible,” Changkyun agrees weakly. And, well, since Chanyeol said it was fine, he hikes his left sleeve up and puts his hand down his sweatpants to just grab at himself, taking the edge off, nothing else. But that feels _good_ and he can’t stop there, circles his grip firmer around his dick and lets his hips push up off the recording studio chair to fuck into his hand slightly. It’s embarrassing as hell, he’s never done this before with one of his friends, so he’s trying to be quiet and not move around too much, cheeks burning bright red as he looks at the screen and listens to the obscene hentai noises as the characters onscreen fuck. He bites the inside of his cheek, rubs his thumb under the head of his dick, and tries to chill out.

And then Chanyeol just pulls his cock out of his own sweatpants, just, like, whips it out, and Changkyun’s brain kind of fizzles.

“ _Whoa,”_ he says before he can stop himself, his hand stuttering to a halt even as more blood rushes downstairs, and Chanyeol, dick _fully_ out, blinks over to him, bemused.

“What?”

What? “What do you mean, _what?”_ Changkyun splutters. “Your dick is _so_ big?”

Chanyeol looks down at his dick, currently held up by his big-ass fingers wrapped around the base. “I… guess?”

“Like, it looks like-- it’s bigger than his!” Changkyun tries to explain, pointing with his free hand to the computer screen.

“Oh my God. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Chanyeol says, genuinely blushing so hard, and covers his face with _his_ free hand, flopped over with his hoodie sleeve. “Ughhhh. You really mean it?”

Changkyun nods vehemently. God, he’s so glad that he had his bisexual crisis two years ago and can now just comfortably enjoy staring at that _beautiful_ cock without any kind of self-hatred. Never mind that the farthest he’s ever gotten with anyone, man or woman, has been one very awkward game of seven minutes in heaven (he got to second base, though!!!) and one super rushed handjob with his first (and only) boyfriend (so far), he’s still appreciating it. “Yeah. It’s, like, so nice.”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says, still blushing, and lowers his hand from his face a little. Changkyun highkey wants to touch his dick, feel the weight of that fucking python in his palm, but he’s too shy to ask, so he just reaches forward to the computer desk instead and pulls open a lower drawer to take out a bottle of lotion that he keeps there for, well, mainly masturbation reasons, but also because he hasn’t been getting enough vitamins in his daily diet and his skin is dry as a result. He pumps some out into his hand, then passes the bottle over to Chanyeol, who takes it and does the same, and then they’re just both casually jerking off while the show continues.

Changkyun usually gets into it pretty hard, but he can’t relax all the way, maybe because he can hear the little wet noises of Chanyeol jacking himself off a couple feet away. He’s way too aware of how he’s moving and breathing and if he’s making too much noise or any weird faces, and so he can’t just have his brain give his dick the wheel. In the show, the couple are being discovered, of course, by the megalomaniacal villain, who also happens to be a bombshell in her own right, wearing stilettos and a miniskirt and sternly telling them off -- even as the peach-haired girl helplessly rubs herself against the guy’s thigh, evidently excited by the sudden presence of a woman. Changkyun can relate. Then, also of course, they ménage, the villain going down on the guy with bass-boosted slurping enthusiasm, and Changkyun exhales shakily, his dick leaking a little precum over his fingers as he strokes.

“I bet that feels so good,” he mumbles before he can overthink it, since they’ve been talking already, and he’s used to just saying whatever’s on his mind with Chanyeol -- it’s not all that different from just talking to himself, most of the time. “I’ve never, um, gotten a blowjob before.” Or given one, but whatever, that’s his business. He just wants Chanyeol to tell him what it’s like, since there’s no way he’s gone all this time unsucked. Like, _look_ at it, Jesus Christ. If Changkyun weren’t so horny he’d be a little intimidated. Why is Chanyeol nervous about asking out that dance major girl he likes? Changkyun can’t imagine _ever_ fearing rejection with a dick like that. Even if they say no, you still have that glorious piece of equipment and your own two hands, and it probably takes two hands to fully stroke it off, so. Wow.

Chanyeol’s strokes slow down on his own dick, then stop. “Shit, seriously?” he says, looking over to him. Changkyun just nods, blushing and miserable, and Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, then rolls his chair a little further forward, using his heels as leverage. “Well, damn. I’m really bad at it, honestly, but I can give it a try, if you want.”

Changkyun wheezes. That hadn’t been what he’d meant at _all,_ literally at all, and somehow it hadn’t occurred to his stupid horny brain that Chanyeol might interpret it that way, but-- “Yeah, um, yeah, that’d be great,” he says, blushing even harder. Does Chanyeol think he’s super lame for being a stupid virgin? He’d been the one to offer, though, so maybe not. He probably just wants to help him out as a friend, which is super nice of him. He doesn’t seem like the type to make fun of someone for being a virgin, anyway. Changkyun shifts nervously in his seat and watches as Chanyeol tucks himself back into his sweatpants -- Changkyun winces sympathetically -- then rolls the chair over, and then gets out of the chair to get on his knees, then shuffle over until he’s right in front of Changkyun.

“Um,” Chanyeol says, and then there’s some positional fumbling, some tissue action to wipe the excess lotion off Changkyun’s dick so Chanyeol has a better time, it’s all super awkward and weird, but then Chanyeol’s long fingers -- eh, about as long as Changkyun’s, and Changkyun is shorter so it’s more impressive -- are wrapping around the base of Changkyun’s perfectly average dick and he’s licking his lips and going _in._

The second Chanyeol’s tongue makes contact with the head of Changkyun’s dick, Changkyun makes a high-pitched breathless noise, and he’s _never_ been more grateful that this studio is soundproof. That felt good, really good, and it feels better when Chanyeol does it again, swirling his tongue around before sucking the first inch or so into his mouth, and after that, Changkyun really can’t tell the fine details of what he’s doing because it feels _so_ intense. Chanyeol’s mouth is hotter and wetter than anything that’s touched Changkyun’s dick before, and when he tightens his mouth and _sucks,_ Changkyun’s whole body shudders and he moans, unable to help it. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and they’re kind of twitching at his sides because it feels good but it’s not enough, he wants to grab himself and jerk off fast and hard, right now it’s like Chanyeol is teasing him, which is totally a dick move (hah) considering this is supposed to be a friendly brojob, but then Chanyeol starts moving, bobbing his head up and down in smooth moves like Changkyun has only seen in porn or imagined, and Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut, grabs with both hands at the arm grips of his chair, and holds on for dear life.

He didn’t even realize he was starting to move his hips until Chanyeol grabs at them and pushes them down onto the chair, pulling off so he can cough and splutter. “Easy,” he says when he’s done coughing, and his voice is hoarse. “Told you, I’m not great at this, I can’t take you in my throat or anything.”

“Sorry,” Changkyun gasps. “Sorry, hyung, I’m really sorry, that just-- that feels really good. I’ll stay still, I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol laughs a little, rubbing his mouth on the side of Changkyun’s dick. Changkyun whimpers brokenly, his cock twitching, and blushes even harder when the girl onscreen makes a noise almost exactly like the one he’d just made, only a few octaves higher. Then Chanyeol takes him in his mouth again, holding his lips loosely around his shaft while he pushes at the underside with his tongue. His fingers move, too, circling the base of Changkyun’s dick and stroking him off, the motion made easier by the spit running down from his mouth, and it feels like Changkyun is getting jacked off by a thousand hands and mouths at once, all the sensations blending together into something so good, so mind-blowing, that he has no idea how he’s going to last more than thirty seconds at this rate.

Chanyeol pulls off again and Changkyun makes the most embarrassing noise yet, a raw whine straight from the back of his throat, and Chanyeol soothes him by wrapping his hand fully around his dick, stroking him tight the way Changkyun likes. “Catching my breath,” he explains. “You doing okay? Is this okay?”

“Uh huh,” Changkyun says, his stomach muscles flexing, breath sticking in his throat every time Chanyeol jerks his fist down the dripping length of his cock. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah, sorry, I wish I could actually do a good job,” Chanyeol grins. “Just figure, like, you deserve to get a BJ, you know? Even a mediocre one.”

Changkyun shakes his head fast, his hair flying into his eyes. “It’s so good,” he promises, shaky.

Chanyeol opens his mouth again, his free hand massaging at the right hinge of his jaw to loosen it up a little, then reminds, “Stay still,” and fits his lips around more than half of Changkyun’s dick, then takes him _deeper_ , holy fuck, until Changkyun’s head thunks harshly against the back of his chair and he moans so loud, eyes squeezing shut.

“Are you faking that?” Chanyeol mumbles, mouth about a third full of dick, and Changkyun buries his face in his sweaterpaws, shaking his head.

“Sorry-- I’ll shut up,” he says, muffled by his palms, trying and failing to breathe normally.

“Nah, it’s cool, it’s hot,” Chanyeol says. “You sound cute, I like it.”

Changkyun hides his face even harder and bites helplessly at the fabric over his wrist as Chanyeol swallows him down yet again. Nobody’s ever called him cute and had it not be mean before, let alone right before sucking his dick, and it’s a lot to handle. Chanyeol squeezes the base of his cock a little too hard on accident and Changkyun yelps, then Chanyeol gets nervous and his teeth brush the head of Changkyun’s dick and Changkyun shudders and not in a sexy way, and now Changkyun can kind of see what Chanyeol meant about being bad at this but he’s not about to look a gift blowjob in the mouth, so. After that little snafu, Chanyeol is calmer again and his teeth stay tucked behind his lips, and Changkyun is gripping the chair so hard his knuckles are probably going to be stiff and sore tomorrow. The combination of the sounds from the video still playing, a perfect cacophony of breathy moaning and whimpering and obscene, slick squelches as the girl of the moment gets pounded, and the sensation of Chanyeol on his dick, tight, hot, so fucking intense when he sucks him harder, enough that Changkyun can feel the muscles in Chanyeol’s mouth moving and tightening, is so much, too much, Changkyun might be dying, or possibly just about to orgasm. Or both? Definitely both.

“Hyung,” he warns, but it sounds more like he’s begging, he can’t even recognize his own voice, he’s _never_ heard himself sound like this before. “Hyung, I’m gonna cum, I think I’m gonna cum, so-- fuck--”

Chanyeol pulls off right away but wastes no time grabbing Changkyun’s pulsing dick nice and firm, stroking faster than he’d been bobbing his head, and Changkyun squirms so hard and his hips buck up off the chair and he cums all over Chanyeol’s hand, probably on his own sweatpants, too, but he’s used to that by now. He’s panting and flushed all over and shaking slightly as pleasure rocks through him, making him want to curl his whole body in on itself and just implode, but instead he just sags back weakly against the chair, gasping for breath and still shivering.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks again, taking his cummy hand off his dick and unsubtly wiping it off on Changkyun’s sweatpants. He’s nice, but he can also kind of be a jerk sometimes, clearly.

Changkyun doesn’t even care. He nods, dazed, and pulls his sweatpants back up so he doesn’t get cold. “I’m great,” he answers, because that was fucking _wonderful_ , and now he’s just that much less of a sad virgin, thank God. Chanyeol grins, pats Changkyun’s knees companionably, then lifts himself back up off the ground and flops back into his own desk chair (with some requisite groaning about his tired old joints). It feels weird to say thanks for a blowjob, but it’d feel weirder to not say anything at all, so Changkyun lolls his head to the side and says, “Thanks a lot, hyung. That was really awesome.”

Chanyeol makes a humble noise, grabbing the can of tea off the desk to take a swig, presumably to wash the taste of precum and residual lotion out of his mouth, and Changkyun focuses his drowsy eyes and sees that yep, the dick print in his sweatpants is still very much there and very much hard, and-- well, they’ve made it this far, right?

He rolls his chair forward, hesitant, and bites slightly at the inside of his lower lip. “Uh,” he says. “I want to-- can I do something for you?”

“Uhhhh, if you want,” Chanyeol says, suddenly also wide-eyed. “I don’t want to, like, take advantage--”

“You’re not,” Changkyun assures him. “I want to. Um, I don’t think I could suck you off, I’ve never-- well, hang on, lemme see.” Pretty unceremoniously, he shoves two fingers in his own mouth to see how far they can go before he starts to choke, and, just as he’d predicted, it’s not all that far. He has a really long tongue but his mouth is narrow otherwise, and he’s always thought he’d be better at either of the linguses than at fellatio, _especially_ when faced with a cock of this length and girth. Coughing a little, he pulls his fingers back out of his mouth, and glances at Chanyeol to see that he’s red-cheeked and his eyes are verging on glassy, too, which is a funny look on him. “Yeah, that’s a no, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol says, strained. “Just-- anything. It’s fine.”

Changkyun wriggles just a little bit out of the excitement of getting to get his hands on him -- it’s the novelty of it as much as anything else, since he’s only touched two dicks in his life, including his own -- and moves closer, carefully tugging Chanyeol’s sweatpants waistband down so he can pull his dick out. He’s not as hard as he’d been when they were just watching the show, but he’s still hot and thick in Changkyun’s uncertain hold, and Changkyun fumbles for the lotion with his other hand, staring at the dick in his grip. Then, once he’s got lotion in his palm, he starts to stroke him up and down, feeling out the heft, the shape, as Chanyeol fills out further.

Sure, Changkyun is inexperienced as fuck, but he’s still super eager, and he’s determined to do the best job he possibly can. He tightens his fingers around Chanyeol’s cock, and it’s kind of an awkward angle because Changkyun uses his left hand but Chanyeol is sitting on his left and it’s just kind of uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care, this is going to be good for him or else. Chanyeol groans quietly and Changkyun, encouraged, keeps stroking him the way he was, tighter towards the base and looser up by the head, then fast, slick tossing motions on the upper couple of inches, just experimenting with what he might like. Chanyeol honestly seems to like it all, he’s responsive in Changkyun’s grip and pretty vocal, too, and soon he’s arching up off the chair with a low “Fuuuuuck” and spilling off over Changkyun’s hand.

Changkyun isn’t dumb enough to try doing the same thing Chanyeol had done to him earlier, so he just gets tissues from his desk -- God bless his foresight, and the amount of times he’s whacked off in here alone before -- and wipes off his hand as Chanyeol catches his breath and pulls his sweats back up. The video on Changkyun’s computer has long since ended, and the only thing playing on the screen is an ad for some farming game that’ll probably give his computer a million viruses. Changkyun looks at Chanyeol, Chanyeol looks at him, and then they both start laughing, out of breath and flushed red but still friends, all good.

“Would you wanna do this again sometime? It’s _totally_ fine if not, I do _not_ want to pressure you just because I’m your hyung or whatever,” Chanyeol says when they’ve calmed down, a sincere smile on his face even though his eyes are a little nervous, and Changkyun nods, swallowing his big mouthful of now-lukewarm Monster.

“Definitely,” he says. Having a friend with benefits is _very_ grown-up, and Chanyeol is a great friend as it is, super encouraging and fun to hang out with and smart and helpful. Plus Changkyun is willing to bet that they have a lot more than just music taste, clothing style, voices, hands, sexual orientation, vibe, and anime preference in common, but he supposes he’ll see if they ever fool around again.

Which, of course, they do. Not the next time they hang out to watch anime, since Chanyeol comes down with a wicked headcold from doing some weird early-morning workout thing to impress that dancer girl, but the time after that, Changkyun shows up to Chanyeol’s studio and Chanyeol is all, _you gotta see this show, it’s crazy,_ and they watch two episodes of a very tender (but really, really hot) yuri hentai all about secretaries competing for the same promotion and jerk each other off again, this time sitting on the cushy leather couch Chanyeol has in his studio. Changkyun also has a couch in his studio, he’s spent more than a handful of nights on it just by accident after staying up way too late working on a track, but it’s nowhere near as nice as Chanyeol’s. Ugh, someday he’ll get on his level, but until then, he’ll just enjoy his mentorship and his company, and his decent handjob skills.

Changkyun is pretty sure they’re not even attracted to each other -- again, Chanyeol has that girl he’s interested in, and Changkyun’s attention is… very much occupied elsewhere, it’s fine, it doesn’t matter -- but an orgasm is an orgasm, and they get along so well and have an understanding (or something), so it all works out great. Sometimes they get food delivered, watch an episode of Attack on Titan, then an episode of something smutty, and end the night with mutual masturbation, and it’s cool. Good stress relief, good fun. Chanyeol calls him cute sometimes, which is as embarrassing as it is nice, and one time Changkyun gets brave and uses informal speech, which gets him a flick on the ear by way of punishment but not much else. Changkyun is still too scared to suck his dick, though, and he doubts he’ll get over that before one of them stops being single enough to mess around anymore, but that’s okay. He likes his voice, he doesn’t want his vocal cords blown out by that monster dong. They have plenty of fun without that, and it’s equal parts no-homo and yes-homo, overall super casual. Plus, they have the exact same taste in hentai. Well, almost. At least, Changkyun is too shy to ask about one specific thing. He’s pretty sure Chanyeol would be down with it, but he doesn’t even know how to put it into words, so he figures it’ll either come up on its own or just never even be an issue and he’ll die sad and unfulfilled (usually what he plans on happening).

And as luck would have it, it _does_ come up on its own: they’re chilling on Chanyeol’s studio couch, eating chips, watching NGE because they were both in an old-school mood, and Chanyeol wants another chip but Changkyun is hogging the bag, and Chanyeol whines at him but Changkyun, who bought these chips himself, is refusing to give in, and finally Chanyeol sits up, pouts, beckons with his fingers, and says, “Here, kitty-kitty-kitty…”

Changkyun goes pink and shoves the bag at him before this can continue. Chanyeol grabs it, triumphant, and just _has_ to put the cherry on top and smugly say, “Good kitty,” before crunching down on a chip.

“Stop,” Changkyun mumbles, covering his quickly reddening face with his hands, and Chanyeol is kind of laughing, but in that way that he has where he can tell there’s something else going on and he’s feeling out the situation.

“Or what?” Chanyeol hedges. “Does kitty have claws?”

Changkyun tries to kick him but misses, his face still hidden in his hoodie sleeves. Is Chanyeol doing this on purpose or what? Honestly, knowing him, probably not, but still, his actions have consequences. Chanyeol isn’t laughing at all anymore, and when Changkyun peeks through his fingers, he sees that Chanyeol is looking very thoughtful. They make eye contact and Chanyeol, without relinquishing the chips, says, “...Are you into that?”

Changkyun doesn’t trust himself not to say anything dumb or defensive, so what the hell, he just nods. Then holds his breath, waiting for Chanyeol to laugh at him or call him weird or awkwardly pretend he hadn’t said anything at all, but Chanyeol eats another chip and says, “Ugh, thank _God.”_

Huh? Changkyun blinks, slowly drawing his hands down from his face. “What?”

“Thank fuck,” Chanyeol rephrases. “I am, too, obviously. Did you think I wasn’t?”

In retrospect, Changkyun is very dumb; they talked a _lot_ about how formative Inuyasha was for them growing up, and Chanyeol’s lockscreen _and_ homescreen are pictures of Nick from Zootopia. Changkyun can breathe a little easier and he pulls his hoodie sleeves over his hands, still kind of defensive but starting to relax. “Shit, for real? That’s a relief.”

“Yeah, all my friends make fun of me, but, like, it’s not _my_ fault catboys are hot,” Chanyeol says reasonably, and Changkyun nods reasonably, because that’s fair enough. And that’s pretty much the end of that conversation for the moment, Chanyeol just eating his way through the rest of the bag of the chips while they watch their show, Changkyun playing a game on his phone.

As the episode wraps up, the chips start to come to an end, too. Chanyeol asks Changkyun if he wants another one, and Changkyun nods and just opens his mouth without thinking about it too hard, and Chanyeol leans across the couch to pop one in for him.

Then Changkyun, in typical form, has to make it weird, his mouth closing around Chanyeol’s fingers a half-second too early.

He notices what he’s done immediately and his eyes flicker up to look at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol looks just as startled as Changkyun feels, but he’s not pulling his hand away. Okay, fine. Changkyun leans into it. Without breaking eye contact, even though he really, really wants to break eye contact, he lets his tongue peek out from between his lips, licking at the tip of Chanyeol’s finger. It’s salty from the chips, and-- that’s what cats do, isn’t it? Lick stuff? Changkyun figures that makes sense, so he does it again, small kitten licks at Chanyeol’s index finger, then his middle finger, and then Chanyeol offers him his thumb and Changkyun takes that, too, licking at the rough pad and then the side, catching the skin between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Are we doing this?” Chanyeol asks, voice very low, and Changkyun makes a noise that’s just as low in agreement. Chanyeol keeps his hand right there, and Changkyun feels… kinda _sexy,_ honestly, gives his finger another kittenish lick and watches Chanyeol’s eyes start to flare darker as he gets turned on. The computer screen goes black and Netflix puts up the ‘Are you still watching?’ message, but they’re both otherwise occupied and don’t bother to deal with it, and Chanyeol moves his other hand to hesitantly, experimentally, touch Changkyun’s hair, pushing back to curl his fingers behind his ear and give him a little scratch. Changkyun inclines his head into the touch the way he thinks a cat might, eyelids fluttering for a moment, and Chanyeol breathes out, then pulls away, moving back to the other side of the couch and ending up half-reclined, legs slightly spread.

Changkyun doesn’t understand at first, is left confused about if he did something wrong, but then Chanyeol drops a hand to his lap and pats his thigh, twice. “Well, then, c’mere, kitty,” he murmurs, and Changkyun’s cheeks are burning but he _loves_ this, he didn’t even know how bad he wanted this until he got it, and he sits up, then sits forward, trying to keep his movements as slow and sleek as he can, to crawl forward over the couch until he’s in Chanyeol’s lap.

Neither of them really knows what to do next, but that’s okay, they’re just going off instinct here. Chanyeol’s gaze drops down to Changkyun’s mouth for a second, which -- it would be weird as hell if _that_ went anywhere, but it doesn’t, really, and he just puts one hand on Changkyun’s waist and the other in his hair again, petting back and through. Changkyun, blushing, tilts into the touch, makes a very soft noise from the back of his throat, nudges his nose into the palm of Chanyeol’s hand and lets Chanyeol _pet_ him. Is this weird? This is super weird. He’s in Chanyeol’s lap pretending to be a cat. But it’s so hot, it feels good, and Chanyeol had seemed to like it when Changkyun made that small noise, so he tries again, aiming for a cute little mewling sound and-- just missing spectacularly. He fully _meows_ , undeniable and super awkward, nothing like the sweet little “nya~” he was going for, and it’s not even the kind of noise he could disguise with a cough, that had been _loud_. He freezes, mortified, ready for Chanyeol to toss him out of his lap and laugh the whole thing off, but--

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groans. He thumbs at the back of Changkyun’s ear and rubs his other hand up and down his waist, making Changkyun, half-tickled, shiver. “Fuck, I knew you’d be great at this.”

Changkyun, just as affected by the praise as he is by whatever the hell they’re doing right now, blushes so much harder and _this_ time he gets it right, his responding noise really is a small mew, and since he’s in Chanyeol’s lap, he can feel that Chanyeol is starting to thicken up in his sweats. Chanyeol pets over the side of his head again and Changkyun nuzzles into his wrist and really, really wishes he knew how to purr, but from what little he knows about feline anatomy, it’s some crazy process that science barely understands anyway, so that was doomed from the start. Well, hey, if Chanyeol is touching him, then Changkyun is going to touch, too, and he pulls his sleeves over his hands to really make them true sweaterpaws before putting them on Chanyeol’s chest and experimentally rolling them forward from palm to folded knuckle, just to see if he’ll like it.

He _totally_ does. His hand tightens on Changkyun’s waist and the other one tugs lightly at Changkyun’s hair, and Changkyun lets out a small, breathy whine, continuing to knead at him. “Are you gonna be a good kitten?” Chanyeol asks, and Changkyun, _so_ into this, teasingly unfolds his hands so he can scratch lightly at his chest, playfully bringing the claws out. “Oh, you’re not, huh?”

Changkyun is committed to this, and he’s not going to talk the whole rest of the time until they’re done. His eyes probably twinkle mischievously and he doesn’t reply other than that, but then Chanyeol pulls on his hair again and Changkyun bares his teeth in a hiss. It’s easier to be playful with this than fully give in to how good it feels, how hot it is, and Chanyeol makes an apologetic sound and pets over him again, nicer, and Changkyun, very thoroughly appeased, arches his back and keeps kneading at his chest. Chanyeol must be overheating, too, because he leans away for a second, pushing Changkyun’s hands off briefly, to pull his hoodie off over his head and leave him just in the white t-shirt he had on underneath. Changkyun would do the same, but he likes the ambiguity of the sweaterpaws, plus it’s cute as fuck, so he leaves it on.

What else do cats do? Changkyun leans in, only hesitating for a second, to rub the tip of his nose against Chanyeol’s jaw. He can feel the shaky way Chanyeol breathes in, and Changkyun may not be able to purr, but there’s plenty else he can do, so he compromises by humming, as low as his voice can possibly go (pretty fuckin’ low, as it turns out), and nuzzling up the line of his jaw until he’s rubbing his face in his neck. Chanyeol smells like expensive cologne but also kind of sweaty, which Changkyun appreciates for the relatability factor, and he keeps his hands kneading lightly at his chest but running lower now, more to the center of his torso than up on his pecs by this point. Then Chanyeol runs his hand up Changkyun’s back and scritches between his shoulderblades, and Changkyun’s hum gets stuck in his throat and turns into a small moan as he lets his tongue dart out, licking at Chanyeol’s neck for just a moment.

Shit, Chanyeol is super into this. Changkyun is, too, so it’s fine. When he squirms down in Chanyeol’s lap, twisting around a little, he feels how hard he is, and one of his hands drops down to rub and knead at the bulge in his sweatpants, just to keep him occupied. But Changkyun is pretty busy himself, too, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin of Chanyeol’s neck in small, repetitive motions like he’s grooming him, and the natural rocking movement of that conveniently gives Changkyun an excuse to sort of start rubbing himself off against Chanyeol’s hip, letting out a soft inquisitive chirping mrow of a noise to confirm this is fine.

“You’re so cute, kittycat,” Chanyeol breathes, and Changkyun’s face is so hot but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing, wet little kisses along his neck as he tucks himself in against Chanyeol’s chest. The hand Chanyeol had on his back goes down, then back up, pushing up underneath Changkyun’s hoodie to feel his bare skin, and he pets down in smooth motions, over and over, letting his nails tickle just slightly between his shoulderblades and then again at the base of his spine, right above his waistband, right above -- Changkyun blushes -- where his tail would be, if he had one. Changkyun wiggles in response to the touch, shivering inadvertently, and squirms down closer in his lap, letting out another small mewl against the skin of his neck.

Chanyeol is such a strange person. He seems so imposing and cool, tall and smart and good at music, the type of guy that might like to get called _daddy_ in bed, but instead _this_ is what gets him going, a lapful of his mini-me freshman acting like a little cat. Changkyun is so hard in his sweats that he’s past the point of being able to hold himself back, and he scoots closer on Chanyeol’s lap, his thighs spread wide over Chanyeol’s hips, so he can get friction against his lower stomach. Chanyeol obligingly flexes his abs for him, petting and scratching over his back again, and this time Changkyun really does purr, a low and throaty noise that makes Chanyeol’s cock, still straining under Changkyun’s palm, throb.

“You like that, kitten?” Chanyeol asks, checking in, and Changkyun mews in response, dropping his head down lower to nuzzle into the edge of Chanyeol’s shirt. “You like getting petted? You’re so soft.” His big, warm hand comes out from under Changkyun’s hoodie to rub affectionately over his ass -- Changkyun squeaks a little, apprehensive -- and then down his thigh. Changkyun is still kneading at him, too, and squirming in his lap, restless as he tries to get them both off at the same time.

This is hot, but it’s fun, too, seeing what he can do with these constraints on him. He bites absently at the neckline of Chanyeol’s tee, sucks on the cotton, and whines soft and sweet when Chanyeol’s petting hand drops down between his thighs to squeeze at his hard dick. “Yeah, kitty wants pets here, too?” Chanyeol teases, and Changkyun nips at him, mewling again even as he rocks his hips forward into his touch. Chanyeol isn’t even stroking him, just letting Changkyun rub himself against his palm, while Changkyun’s hands are still trapped between them, one pressed up on Chanyeol’s chest and the other kneading over his cock, which is rock-hard and straining desperately against his sweats. Changkyun’s thumb presses right against the damp spot in Chanyeol’s sweats from his dick spilling precum, and both of them moan, Changkyun remembering himself at the last second and pitching his noise higher so he sounds cuter, more like the needy kitten that, well, he supposes he is.

He nuzzles into Chanyeol’s shirt again, nibbling and licking at the wet fabric, then rubbing his face in the crook of his neck. Chanyeol gives up on trying to keep his hand wedged between them and returns to petting his back and his hair, scratching at his nape, and then he starts talking again, mumbling, “Good kitty, so cute, purring for me. Lemme hear that sweet voice again, kitten, lemme hear you.”

Changkyun’s breath is stuck in his throat, hushed little gasps as he pants, but he does his best, mewling into the base of Chanyeol’s neck. He’s rubbing himself off on Chanyeol’s body without much shame, now, and he _really_ loves the way this makes him feel, Chanyeol’s warm hand slipping under his hoodie again to pet firmly over his ribs while Changkyun’s cock throbs in his sweats. He keeps making noise, hums and half-purrs interspersed with his higher moans, and goes back to licking his neck, not even kissing, really, just lapping at him. Just for the sake of trying something new, he moves higher, licks at Chanyeol’s earlobe and then mouths toothily along the shell of his ear, and although Chanyeol jerks reflexively and shivers from the tickly sensation, Changkyun can feel that he’s harder than ever under Changkyun’s kneading palm.

Is he close? Changkyun doesn’t even know what’s happening anymore, he’s just going off what feels right to do, just chasing how good it feels to rock his hips against Chanyeol’s body and get what little friction he can. He stays noisy, mewing encouragingly as he licks and nibbles Chanyeol’s jawline, then rubs his cheek along the line of his jaw -- he has the faintest hint of stubble, not enough to even prickle, just enough that Changkyun can barely feel it against his own sensitive skin. God, he feels hot, he feels _high,_ is this how hentai girls feel all the time? No wonder they’re always squirming around soaking through their panties. He’s certainly squirming plenty, grinding against Chanyeol, and Chanyeol is _so_ hard, and Changkyun knows he’d been planning not to talk at all, but he thinks Chanyeol might like what he has to say, so-- “Gonna give me the cream?” he whispers, tongue flicking out over the bolt of Chanyeol’s jaw.

“Fuck yeah,” Chanyeol groans. “You want it?”

Changkyun answers with a needy mew of enthusiasm, and shudders when Chanyeol takes him by the hips and pushes him back to separate them. It’s not for long, though, and Chanyeol moves his hand down to get his dick out, and fuck, it’s so hard, dripping wet at the tip, and Changkyun bites his lip, a little scared but so fucking horny that he doesn’t even care. He’s not going to be able to take it in his mouth, he knows that, but there’s plenty of other shit he can do, especially now that he’s doing this cat thing. So he shimmies down his body, keeping his posture as feline-looking as he can, and settles between his legs, head tilted cutely to the side, waiting for the go-ahead.

Chanyeol gives it with a nod, his hand moving to pet at Changkyun’s head, rubbing his thumb behind one of his ears. Changkyun purrs more confidently now, eyes heavy-lidded, and, shit, is _this_ what the phrase ‘sex kitten’ means? Surely not. But that’s what he is now, and he’s loving it. He circles his fingers around the base of Chanyeol’s thick cock to hold it upright, then leans in to give the head a kittenish lick, then again, and again and again until Chanyeol’s dick is even wetter than before. The taste is… not Changkyun’s favorite, but that’s okay, he feels so slutty and powerful and cute at the same time, watching Chanyeol fall apart a couple feet above him. Changkyun isn’t doing anything but licking him all over, not giving him all that much stimulation, so it comes as no surprise when Chanyeol takes things -- and his cock -- into his own hands, stroking tight on the lower half while Changkyun keeps licking coaxingly at the head, at his fingers when they get close enough. He tries sucking just a _little_ bit, not around his dick but just on the side, like a lingering kiss, and Chanyeol really likes that, petting encouragingly at Changkyun’s messy hair. Changkyun tries arching his back, pushing his hips up to make his body look slinky, and this time when he licks at his cock he mewls for him again. Does this count as his first time sucking a dick? Maybe. He meows more plaintively, crosses species and gives him puppy eyes, lets his tongue slip further out of his mouth as he drags it up Chanyeol’s length, and Chanyeol makes a choked noise, ripples his fingers up the underside of his dick, and starts to cum, most of it ending up on his hand and lower stomach but a few drops hitting Changkyun’s tongue and lips.

“Fuck-- sorry,” Chanyeol pants, but that’s exactly what Changkyun had asked for, isn’t it? The taste is bitter and salty and the texture is very different than anything else that’s ever been in Changkyun’s mouth, and yet he… unfortunately totally loves it, for some reason, licks his lips to get it all and then closes his mouth on a small whine. Why is that so hot? Why does he like that? He squirms a little, starting to sit back from his all-fours reclined position, suddenly throbbing so hard between his legs that he might shoot off barely touched at all, but Chanyeol reaches down to grab him by his armpits, hauling him back up the couch exactly like if he were a limp little kitten being dragged by the nape, and Changkyun moans, shuddering, and melts against him.

Chanyeol puts his hand between Changkyun’s thighs, finally grasping him firmly, rubbing with intent, and Changkyun had been playing up his noises earlier but now he can’t even focus on that, it’s all coming naturally, helpless whines and mewls only barely muffled by the way he has his face pressed into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Good kitty,” Chanyeol murmurs, because he’s the worst, and Changkyun is so turned on that he feels like he might literally have a heart attack, every part of him twitchy and alight and desperate, and he’s rocking his hips helplessly into Chanyeol’s palm.

“Hyung-- ahh, fuck, nnn-- oh my _God_ ,” Changkyun whimpers, his fingers curling and pulling for dear life in the thin fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt. He presses his lips together to try and stay quiet, but his throat is still working with his frantic sounds, and then he feels it building, so fast and overwhelming all of a sudden, the burning ache between his legs coming to a spectacular head, until he’s shaking all over, curling in on himself as best he can, and cumming in his sweatpants, so squirmy and helpless with Chanyeol still rubbing him even when he’s done and oversensitive.

Finally, when Changkyun has shut up and just has the hiccups, Chanyeol takes his hand out from between his legs, and they both lie there for a minute, catching their breaths and coming back down to Earth.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks. “That sounded… intense. Also, sorry for getting cum on your mouth.”

“I’m great,” Changkyun mumbles. He’s still on top of him, curled up just like a lazy cat, and he feels good, never mind the rapidly cooling wet patch in his sweats. “You’re really cool. You should eat more fruit, though.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol frowns, playfully swatting at Changkyun’s back. “You know what you should do?”

Changkyun makes a vague noise to encourage him to talk, sitting up and standing slowly so he can go get tissues to clean them both up. Although he’s willing to bet that both their sweatpants have definitely suffered this kind of fate before, so it’s not all that urgent.

“Ask that guy out,” Chanyeol says, and Changkyun hadn’t been expecting that at _all_ and goes bright red, tripping over himself and almost stumbling to the ground.

“Um, no,” he coughs, nervous. Fuck, he keeps forgetting that he made the mistake of telling Chanyeol about his stupid, doomed crush on Kihyun, a very pretty and very mean junior double-majoring in vocal performance and public policy. “No, I don’t think so.”

“He doesn’t know a good thing when he sees it,” Chanyeol shrugs, also sitting up. “You guys could have fun.”

“I, um, I don’t think he, I don’t think he likes what I like,” Changkyun says, which is true, but he’d also been trying to say _I don’t think he likes me_ . He grabs the tissues from the computer desk, then stumbles back over, his face, ears, and upper neck bright red, to hand a few to Chanyeol and wipe himself off as best he can. He’s pretty sure if Kihyun knew that Changkyun was in here doing petplay with Chanyeol he’d be disgusted, and even more sure that if Kihyun knew that Changkyun was literally dying with love for him that he’d be even _more_ disgusted. Changkyun’s life is so sad sometimes. He sits back down, sticks a handful of tissues down his pants, and makes a face at how ruined the fabric is. Everything is so shitty.

Chanyeol takes the tissues, cleans off his hands and lower stomach. “Hey, you never know. I saw him wearing a collar the other day, and at first I thought it was just a choker, but nah, I’m talking full O-ring,” he says. “So, like. Consider it, I guess.”

 _Fuck,_ where had Changkyun been that day? Why hadn’t he gotten to see that? He pouts, balls up the tissues he’d used, and tosses them into a trash can on the other side of the room (and misses badly). But Chanyeol has a point, and Changkyun supposes he’ll never know if he doesn’t try. The worst that could happen is Kihyun laughing disdainfully at him, but he does that, like, fifty times a day anyway, so maybe Changkyun can handle it. Shit, he feels better. He exhales, smiles gratefully at Chanyeol, and goes a little pink around the edges when Chanyeol affectionately ruffles his hair. “You wanna watch Death Note or something?” Changkyun asks, and Chanyeol grins, already reaching for his laptop.

“You _know_ I do,” he says, typing the name into Netflix, and honestly, Changkyun was wrong -- everything isn’t so shitty after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading, and im so sorry for putting you through this!!!!!! im never going to write anything about these 2 ever again and also im never going to be able to look my mom in the eye ever again. sorry chanyeol, sorry changkyun. 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this tho, so pls do let me know if you enjoyed it with a kudos or comment!!! i prob wont reply to comments (anonymouse... etc) but i'll see them and love them :'')) and if on the off-chance anyone figures out who this is, be chill, hmu on twitter or cc and say hi! thank u for reading :''')))


End file.
